dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
Calamity
Calamity is a character who eats a tube of superglue. About In her high school yearbook Calamity was named as the girl most likely to die in a disaster. Her parents built a second house for her to live in, just to keep the disasters at bay. Her cat was kidnapped by a tornado and her pet fish was taken by a rare land-dwelling plague. Despite these disasters, none could predict that it would be her love of all things 'tube-like' that would be Calamity's final hurrah.Dumb Ways to Die™: Crazy Chronicles Activity Journal ---- In the Video The character is recognized as a light brown potato-shaped person. Her death is brief; she eats a tube of superglue and become frozen in place. With no movement in her body at all at the moment, she drops the tube abruptly, signifying her death. In the game Dumb Ways to Die The objective is to tilt your device or flatten it to keep Calamity from falling in the glue surrounding her. If you do this successfully, she winks at you. If you lose, she falls forwards or backwards, sticks to the glue on the floor, and struggles to get loose to no avail. That animation was added in an update; before this, she would just simply fall on the floor, motionless. Screenshot 2016-10-22-08-53-43.png|When you failed Calamity's minigame. (Back get stuck on superglue.) Screenshot 2016-10-22-08-56-54.png|When you failed Calamity's minigame. (Face stuck on superglue.) Calamity has another game in which the player will have to screw the top of the superglue. If they close the top of the superglue completely, a bunch of flowers will come out of the glue bottle. Otherwise, the glue will get Calamity's frozen again, resulting in failure. Calamity has a Valentine game where the player has to trace a heart shape. If done correctly, Calamity will unfold a paper heart chain and feel loved. Otherwise, she'll get frustrated and throw the scissors in the air, which land on her head and results in failure. Dumb Ways to Die 2: The Games Calamity also appears in a Back-to-School mini game where the player has to quickly tap the screen to prevent her from sneezing. If done successfully, she sighs in relief and Phyllis, who acts as librarian, looks at her unpleasantly. Otherwise, she's thrown out of the classroom, bleeds, and has a book thrown at her, resulting in failure. Calamity also appears in a Winter mini game where Dumbbell has to negotiate with Bard and Prince Dunce in order to stop them from killing her. If he does it correctly, Dumbbell and Calamity jump with excitement; otherwise, Bard kills Calamity. Trivia *She has barely shown any dancing throughout the video. She just simply tilts back and forth with her signature tube of glue in hand. But she has more than Bungle or Clod, who never dance in the video at all. *She's one of the light brown characters, the others being the bear and the moose (shown in the video and the app respectively) *She appears in the pause screen in the 1st app. *She doesn't sing in the chorus despite being there. Neither does Hapless, Dummkopf, Clod, Numskull or Dunce. * In Melbourne International Film Festival, unlike everyone else, Calamity doesn't seem to look at Hapless when they're talking on their phone. This was possibly because she ate the superglue and hence cannot move or turn her head to react. *She was initially confirmed as male in the app; during the mini-game it says "[[:File:Images.jpg|Don't let him fall]]". **However, [http://superchaomusou.tumblr.com/post/144917198072/my-dumb-ways-to-die-activity-journal-came-in Dumb Ways to Die™: Crazy Chronicles Activity Journal] claims that her gender is female. As a result, this was later changed in an update to the game; now the text reads "Don't let her fall". The same goes with Numskull initially being referred as male in the minigame Spaceman Splat, which is now modified correctly as "Guide the astronaut back to her helmet!" posterior to the ver. 2.9.0 update. *Her name means "chaos or disaster." *She's the only brown character in the video. She's also similar to Numpty, who is like her, but blue and slightly thinner than Calamity. *Calamity has broken the fourth wall in the game by winking at the player. *She and Numskull are the only females in the original Dumb Ways to Die. *She had the same death as Numpty on Dumb Ways to Die 3: World Tour at the very beginning. *In the success scene of the minigame "The I-Fall Tower" from Dumb Ways to Die (Application), Stumble approaches her on the top of the Eiffel Tower and she shares a crossant with him, having a romantic moment with each other. Gallery DWTDofficialNamesHiRes.jpg DWTD xmas-768x967.jpg Metro trai wrap 3.jpg Happy_Dumb_Ways_To_Die_Characters_at_Melbourne_International_Film_Festival.png|Calamity in MIFF. Angry_Dumb_Ways_To_Die_Characters_and_Hapless_at_Melbourne_International_Film_Festival.png|Calamity not staring at Hapless. Miff.jpg Char_Calamity_OnFire.png|In-game image used in DWtD3 Char_Calamity_Present.png|In-game image used in DWtD3 Shop_Aero_Calamity.png|In-game image used in DWtD3 Don't Sneeze.png|In the Back-to-School minigame Calamityreading.png|She is reading a book Beware_the_clown.png|Her getting scared by the Clown. Category:Characters Category:Misc. Coloured-Characters Category:All Pages Category:Group four characters Category:Solo dancers Category:Non-Singing Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with Official Names Category:Characters with Confirmed Gender Category:Characters with Oval body Category:Characters in the original video